This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application 60/434,671 filed on Dec. 20, 2002.
The present invention pertains to the fabrication of a semiconductor device or an integrated circuit (IC). More particularly, the present invention pertains to the fabrication of a device or IC through the extensive growth of a semiconductor layer of a desired doping profile and defect density on a conventional wafer.
Electronic devices and integrated circuits, and methods for their fabrication, are well known in the art. Typically, the fabrication process starts with a semiconductor substrate with a suitable doping level and defect density. The elements of the device or circuit are then formed on or just below the surface of the substrate through additive processes (such as material deposition using such techniques as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or sputtering), subtractive processes (such as etching) or processes that modify the properties of the existing material (such as ion implantation or thermal annealing). The processes can be performed selectively using well-known photolithographic techniques to form masking layers on the substrate surface.
One example of an electronic device that can be formed using such processes is a surface emitting laser.
In general, the performance of an electronic device depends not only upon the structure grown or formed on the substrate surface, but also upon the properties of the substrate itself. For example, the doping level in the substrate may affect series resistance and current density distribution if the current flows through the substrate, junction capacitance for junction isolated devices, or latch-up tolerance in devices with parasitic thyristors (such as CMOS ICs). Defect densities are also important, affecting leakage currents and device reliability. In the case of an optical device emitting through the substrate (such as a NECSEL (Novalux® Extended Cavity Surface Emitting Laser)), optical absorption in the substrate is also important.
In the particular case of a NECSEL or bottom emitting VCSEL (Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser), the importance of the substrate properties is as follows. The current flowing to the gain region passes through the substrate. High conductivity is required to keep the series resistance low and prevent too much current crowding at the device perimeter. This can be achieved through the use of a heavily doped, thick substrate. On the other hand, optical loss must be kept low and this means a low doping level and thin substrate. A third requirement arises from the need to maintain device operation within specification over its entire lifetime. A key element in achieving this is to keep the defect density in the substrate low. An acceptable trade-off between these three requirements (low resistance, low optical loss and low defect density) is difficult to achieve in commercially available substrate materials.
In view of this, there is a need for an improved method of manufacture of an electronic device or integrated circuit that eliminates the need for the starting substrate to meet all three of the requirements noted above.